For various reasons, it can be desirable to provide microelectronic assemblies which include a plurality of microelectronic elements, e.g., semiconductor chips in the same microelectronic assembly such as a microelectronic package. The microelectronic assembly can then be electrically and mechanically connected with contacts of a circuit panel, such as through solder balls or other mounting means at an external surface thereof. Such microelectronic assemblies can include a dielectric element with contacts thereon.
Some microelectronic assemblies incorporate microelectronic elements of different kinds, such as some microelectronic elements which primarily contain logic circuitry and other elements which primarily contain memory arrays, for example. Often, such microelectronic elements have different sizes, i.e., where the major surfaces of at least some of the microelectronic elements have different dimensions.
Further improvements can be made in view of the existing technology.